After training
by Inukaa
Summary: Kiba has been feeling strange around Naruto and today something he will never forget happens. NaruKiba !YAOI!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden, Naruto, or anything else related to it.**

Italicized words mean either thoughts, or further emphasis.

Naruto Shippuden time frame

Kiba x Naruto (**YAOI**)

If you are offended by Yaoi, or anything of the sort, or sex, please stop right here and click the 'back' button.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was after training and Kiba had a very strange feeling inside of him. Well, not all that strange. He's been feeling a little... strange, if that clears anything up at all, about a certain person walking beside him.

Kiba was _not_ feeling squeamish. Him? _Kiba Inuzuka_, squeamish? Nope. He was just a little... strange, yeah.

Hinata and Choji had been sent on a tracking mission. Unfortunately, having three Konoha ninjas, a complete unit, near Amegakure would seem a little too suspicious. Naturally, being the member with a pregnant sister, he would be the last of the Hokage's choice – as much as he would have loved to complete an A ranked mission. It would've look nice on his record.

Now, Kiba didn't blame Hinata or Choji for his predicament. It wasn't entirely their fault, nor was it entirely bad. It just so happens that he had to train with the loudmouth of Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Jinchuuriki, the boisterous ninja that declares to everybody within earshot that he would be the next Hokage. Take a few years back and Kiba would have rejected violently but recently he has begun to develop... admiration, shall we say, for this blonde.

This blonde never gave up no matter what happened. It was as if his confidence was unbreakable. Amidst his failures, his pain, hurt and disappointment, somehow he would always find a way to pick himself up – and that gives people the strength to believe in him. He was indomitable, and Kiba couldn't help but respect him for that.

Kiba, being an Inuzuka, was also opinionated. He had his past disagreements with Naruto. He hated the blonde before. Partly because the blonde was loud, like he was, and playful, like he was – and that annoyed him. The most hated kid in the village had characteristics similar to him?

That pissed him off.

But this guy... He wouldn't accept his situation. He worked to change it. He worked at earning people's hearts, at being the complete opposite of what people called him; a monster. He tried so hard, time and time, over and over again to gain people's acceptance – to show them that he was every bit as worthy as them, every bit capable in making them happy, of being someone that people can believe in - that can believe in others.

And he succeeded.

The day when that blonde defeated him, the Chuunin Exams, was a day he would not forget. Granted, he was angry, disappointed, hurt with himself, his team, his friends, Naruto, for his loss. He had made his hatred for Naruto so obvious before and still he lost. The humiliation he suffered, it was a burning shame within his heart. And yet, instead of gloating at him, of reminding Kiba of his loss just to let people know that he had worth in him, Naruto came to visit Kiba in the hospital.

He was kind. He asked Kiba how he was. Apologised for what he had to do during the exam.

Offered his hand in friendship. He was sincere.

From that day, as cliché as it was, Kiba began to see Naruto in a different light. The blonde was no longer the annoying, monster orphan failure of a ninja. He was a true shinobi, one that sticks true to his heart, his village, friends and values. He never gave up, and that made him more than a failure – he was an example every other shinobi should look up to.

"Hey," Kiba snapped out of his trance, finding himself getting lost into a pool of azure blue eyes. "You okay?"

There he was. Uzumaki Naruto. Standing right before him. It was foreign and completely crooked to Kiba but this guy... he was _hot_. A tall frame of muscle, cuteness, and unadulterated sex was screaming from inside this guy. Kiba couldn't control himself. Ever since Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya, the boy had evolved, for lack of better word. The annoying blonde midget had become this tall, tanned, handsome young man, with a ripped body to flaunt.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, acting nonchalant about his obvious attraction towards Naruto, looking elsewhere.

It so happened that they were outside Ichiraku and Kiba caught Naruto staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

He watched the blonde rush into the shop with the excitement of a little kid. Kiba melted.

_Bad thoughts man_, he sighed mentally. Naruto's head popped out of the shop's blinds. "Sorry, I forgot to ask. Are you hungry?"

Chuckling, Kiba nodded and followed him in.

"Teuchi-san! Three bowls of Ichiraku Super Ramen!" Naruto ordered happily.

During the meal, Kiba couldn't help noticing the veins travelling up Naruto's arms, or the childish grin he would have when he stopped stuffing his face to breathe. The ramen was delicious but Kiba's thoughts were running so wild, he couldn't enjoy it. Not a good sign.

* * *

Somehow he had ended up in Naruto's apartment.

He had stupidly mentioned that there was nobody at home and Naruto being Naruto, naturally, had offered Kiba the chance to stay at his house for the afternoon. Kiba could not decline, though he knew that he should have.

The minute they were inside, Naruto shuffled over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"Aaah, Tenten's trainings are becoming sooo tiring!" The blonde exhaled, resting an arm on his forehead. "I wonder who taught her how to make those traps..."

Kiba sat down awkwardly, keeping his eyes away from Naruto stretched out on the couch. His heart was palpitating. He had to find a reason to leave.

"Eh, Kiba, do you wanna wash up?" The blonde asked, lifting his arm a little above his eyes.

That alone made Kiba's trouser snake stir. Naruto had looked so... sexy.

"Nah, you go first," He was afraid if he stood up, the blonde would notice the tent in his pants.

"_Yosh_! I'll be as fast as possible!" Naruto jumped from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Finally alone, Kiba could sort out his thoughts. He wondered if he should leave now, quietly, and jerk off at home. He wondered if it was bad that he was having such thoughts about a guy. He remembered it was just after training, and the blonde's muscles are probably all primed and toned from the exercise...

By now, it was a raging erection in Kiba's pants.

During training, he had gotten caught on a chakra rope. Naruto had to kneel down beside him to cut the rope. He had noticed how tough his hands were. When Naruto took off his jacket, God bless Kiba, he almost died on the spot. It took all his willpower not to get aroused from the sight. The blonde had worn a tight black singlet that stuck to his sweaty body. Kiba remembered how his biceps bulged as he worked on the rope around Kiba's ankle.

Kiba imagined Naruto's hands around his waist. He gulped.

"Kiba, I'm done!" The brunette almost fell off his seat.

Turning around, his heart flew to his mouth. Naruto in a pair of orange boxers.

Orange boxers only. Kiba could see his sun-kissed, ripped and toned body, his powerful chest and sculpted abs, down to his sharp hip bones that... _damn the boxers_. His well defined calves, Kiba could already feel them around his waist as he made him scream his name...

"I'll prepare the cards, I'm gonna beat you this time!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping onto the couch. He was so adorable. And to Kiba, what made Naruto so sexy was the fact that he was completely clueless about his sexiness.

Kiba sat for awhile, admiring how the muscles in Naruto's back moved rhythmically as the blonde bustled around the drawers.

"M'kay," Kiba mumbled, getting up quickly and turning so Naruto wouldn't notice anything. He probably wouldn't have anyway, being slow as he was.

Closing the door behind him, Kiba sat on the toilet. It was surprisingly clean in Naruto's washroom. The floor was a little wet from his bath. A familiar vanilla _and ramen_ scent lingered in the air.

Kiba couldn't wait. He pulled both his pants and his boxers down. His manhood sprang up and he sighed, finally free from an uncomfortable position. He rested his head against the wall before gripping himself. He imagined Naruto on top of him as he stroked himself, pursing his lips to prevent moans from escaping. He imagined the muscled blonde fucking him from above. Kiba tightened his grip on the shaft, jerking it up and down, feeling pleasure wash over him.

"Mmm.. N-naruto..." Kiba moaned. He could hear the sound of his precum, sticky and sloppy as he pumped himself, his balls moving up and down. Kiba's breaths quickened.

"Kiba?"

His eyes snapped open. Naruto was standing at the door, watching him wide-eyed.

_Shit, pants. Cover yourself. Hide. Run._

"You're invading my privacy man!" Kiba shouted, pretending to be affronted. He really was very embarrassed. It didn't help that Akamaru wasn't here to, Kiba didn't know, attack Naruto unconscious or something. His partner was with his sister.

"Sorry. I heard you call my name," Naruto scratched the back of his head. That was when Kiba noticed that the blonde was still half naked.

"...Naruto, do you masturbate?" It flew out of Kiba's mouth before he even knew what he was about to say. _Shit._

The blonde blinked. "Uh... I guess?"

"So, do you prefer the fist, or backhand, or what?" Kiba stroked his member with the respective grip he mentioned. He felt a rush of satisfaction when he saw Naruto's eyes glancing towards his member before looking at him. Kiba's heart was palpitating. Partly from the excitement, partly from the fear. _Smoke your way through man._

"I use shadow clones," Naruto admitted, scratching his head adorably again. Kiba wanted to ravage him right there and then. Take him on the bathroom floor.

"Can I see?" Kiba asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto shrugged and produced a clone of himself. Kiba felt his member hardening again as the two blondes faced each other and began kissing. He started jerking off again, slower this time, watching the two Narutos making out.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto wiped his mouth with his arm. "Yeah just like that."

"When did you last wank?"

"Hmm. A month ago. There have been so many missions recently."

"You wanna wank with me?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Naruto looked hesitant for awhile. "Isn't that like, unnatural, like it's gay or something..?"

"You wank to your clone. Your clone has a dick."

"I guess you're right..." The blonde still seemed uncomfortable. _Strike while the iron's hot!_

Kiba stood up, and felt real good about himself as Naruto's eyes went down to his member and back up. He guided Naruto to the living room couch. They sat down beside each other.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked. He sounded nervous.

"Just do what I'm doing," Kiba said, taking his wire mesh shirt off, tugging onto his member. He loved the way Naruto admired his chiseled body as he pumped himself, feeling better and better.

Naruto started touching himself, his large hands travelling over his muscled chest, his abs. He rubbed his nipples for awhile, exhaling. To Kiba, it was _so_ hot to watch.

One of Naruto's hands travelled to his bulge and he started squeezing it, his other still roaming his torso. Kiba noticed how primed his muscles were from exercise, his skin tight against his incredibly sexy body. A low growl rumbled from Naruto's throat as he started kneading his balls, resting his head against the sofa, his other hand pinching his nipples. Kiba's manhood was dripping with precum now. Kiba wanted to let Naruto fuck him, the blonde was too hot for his own good. With the sight of Naruto's exposed neck, Kiba's sanity, or what remained, flew out the window.

Naruto's boxers began to tent and he pulled them down. Kiba took a sharp breath at the sight of Naruto. He had a huge member, thick and long with precum ready at the tip. He stared as Naruto began to wrap his hand around his shaft, pumping it slowly up and down. Kiba groaned at the sight of Naruto's foreskin gliding across his gland and down, the thick throbbing member asking to be sucked. Naruto's strong arms were contracting, his chest moving in sync.

Kiba couldn't stop himself, his mouth attacked Naruto's nipple. He heard the blonde gasp. His tongue started flitting in and out and he was rewarded with a deep moan from Naruto. He switched to the other nipple, feeling the blonde's hard abs shiver underneath his hands.

"Kiba..." Naruto whimpered, fear apparent in his voice. "What..."

"It's okay man," Kiba began nipping on Naruto's neck, kissing and sucking. "You do this with your clone too right?"

The inuzuka smirked as he traced kisses along the blonde's jawline, watching his eyelids flutter. Uzumaki had long eyelashes. He was so, _so _pretty.

"N-not this much," Naruto managed between gasps as Kiba's hands drifted south. "W-"

The horndog cut him off, pressing his lips against the blonde. His hands paused their ministrations, holding Naruto's waist as he hoisted himself into the blonde's lap. Both of them groaned into the kiss as both of their sex rubbed against each other.

"Just... treat this like a session with your clone," Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear, breathing hotly. He felt the teen shuddering under his grip.

"But this is different," Naruto protested, though the clear desire in his voice destroyed any conviction he tried to display.

"You need to get off," Kiba nibbled Naruto's earlobe, his hands travelling the teen's body. _God _he_ loved _touching him. He loved the muscles and smooth, tight skin and the little beads of sweat that's starting to appear on Naruto's torso. "I need to get off. Why don't we just help each other out? No one would know anyway."

He settled for nibbling along Naruto's collarbone for a moment, pausing everything else. He wanted to respect Naruto. If he didn't feel comfortable with this, he would apologise and stop.

When no reply came, Kiba kissed the hollow in between the teen's collarbones, his hands gently brushing Naruto's nipples. A soft groan came from above.

"You're 'kay w' it?" Kiba asked, voice muffled against Naruto's chest.

"...Just so you know," Naruto's voice was soft. Not timid, but soft. "I prefer top."

"Yeah?" Kiba grinned, taking a long, hard lick up the valley of Naruto's chest. He was rewarded with a pleasured groan. The boy tasted_ so_ good. There was the ramen, but he tasted _so_ good. "We'll see who tops who."

With that the Inuzuka attacked the Uzumaki's lips ferociously, but this time, however, he wasn't greeted with a simple unresponsive wall. Naruto responded and _damn_, could he kiss. The way he pressed back against Kiba and bit softly at his bottom lip, or that large hand that somehow made it to the back of the Inuzuka's head, it was making Kiba melt right into his arms. His strong, buff arms, Kiba couldn't forget.

"Did you practice with your clone or something?" Kiba managed to ask, pulling away quickly.

The blonde simply pushed his head back and continue ravaging his mouth mercilessly. Kiba found himself lying on the sofa, with Naruto above him.

_Not cool._

The blonde's tongue suddenly slipped into the Inuzuka's mouth, and Naruto kissed Kiba for all that he was worth, their chests pressed hard against each other, manhood smearing precum all over each other's thighs and stomachs. Kiba couldn't break away even if he wanted to, partly from how _damn well_ this blonde could kiss, partly because he was being crushed by Naruto, a hand on his head, and arm around his waist gripping themselves so close to each other as if separation meant death.

Finally, Naruto pulled away, breaths coming in heavy. "Heh, a little."

He didn't waste any time, Kiba wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and flipped him off the sofa. The blonde slammed into his apartment floor with a grunt, Kiba landing painfully on top of him.

"You're not gonna top that easily," Kiba smirked at a seemingly pained blonde. Even with his eyes scrunched together, looking as if he's in pain, _God_ that would be how he'd look like underneath him soon, he was _so adorable_.

"Damn, Kiba," Naruto croaked. "You could've watched the balls."

Realization rushed through Kiba, _shit that must've hurt_. Kiba started kissing Naruto gently, hands softly roaming the blonde's sides, feeling the muscles rippling under his touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to happen," Kiba apologised.

The Inuzuka's world spun suddenly and he was on the couch again, with Naruto above him, a triumphant, goofy, _so fucking adorable_, grin on his face.

"...The fuck?" Kiba barely had time to recover before finding 1) his arms pinned above his head by one of Naruto's hands, 2) pleasure coursing through his body.

Naruto was kissing behind his ears, down his neck. Nipping and humming, his thumb deftly brushing against Kiba's nipples. His hand traveled southwards, making Kiba's insides expand and tremble with excitement as it rested against a patch of coarse brown hair.

"If you're gonna top," Kiba taunted. "You better be good."

"I'll make you _scream_," Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear, voice husky and deep. Kiba shivered. With a cock that big, it's almost impossible that the blonde wouldn't have Kiba screaming.

He felt the blonde's large hand wrapping around his member, pumping him slowly. As he began to harden again, lust and desire began to blossom in bounds inside his chest.

"N-Naruto..." Kiba panted. The blonde looked up from sucking on Kiba's nipple. "I... I wanna taste you."

The Uzumaki blinked for awhile, Kiba squirming from the pumping hand, before understanding flashed across the blonde's face. He released his grip on Kiba and got off him, sitting down beside the brunette rather awkwardly.

Kiba grinned and feasted his eyes on the blonde. He would never get enough of him. He knelt in between Naruto's delicious looking legs and began kissing his way down the blonde's chiseled torso, sucking on each brown nub for a while, the muscles of his chest contracting and relaxing, eliciting rewarding moans from the teen he was so horny for. He could taste Naruto's sweat, salty mixed with vanilla, something like cinammon and... Ramen.

Kiba traveled down Naruto's abs, making sure he left a generous trail of saliva. He glanced up at his work and felt his member harden even more, if it were even possible, at Naruto's glistening, muscled body, covered with a sheen of sweat.

_Damn._

He ended at a neatly trimmed bush of blonde hair, Naruto's manhood already smearing a little precum over his throat and cheek. Kiba looked at Naruto for a final confirmation. The blonde's eyes were clouded with lust, his mouth slightly parted with want. Naruto gulped and nodded slowly. Kiba began kissing the blonde's inner thighs, licking and nipping at the soft skin. Soft mews came from the blonde. A sharp hiss came as Kiba took one of Naruto's balls into his mouth. He played with it in his mouth, tongue prodding it, before he released it, licking Naruto's engorged member from bottom up. Kiba grinned playfully at Naruto's expresison. The adorable boy had squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip.

"D-damn it Kiba..."

Deciding not to torture the poor boy anymore, Kiba held the thick shaft with one hand, swallowing as much of Naruto as possible, pushing him slowly down his throat. There was a long, pleasured groan from Naruto as Kiba continued forcing as much as he can down. He hollowed his throat and started sucking on it, _hard_.

Large hands buried themselves into Kiba's hair and gripped it almost painfully. Groans were coming quite freely from the blonde now, sounds Kiba thought he'd only hear from the blonde in battle - when he got injured. It was sexy.

Naruto was so delicious to Kiba. His sweet precum, his dick, everything tasted so good. He bobbed his head faster, sucked even harder. Every time his tongue attacked the tip of Naruto's member he would hiss.

"Nggh, K-Kiba," Naruto gasped. Kiba saw every muscle in the teen's body tightening, his yellow locks sticking to his sweaty face. He pulled the thick member out of his throat, a long strand of precum joining his lips and Naruto's manhood. Kiba licked the precum off the tip, before swallowing it whole again. He almost gagged. Naruto's member was so big Kiba could still jack him off at the bottom.

"Nngg..!"

Naruto softly pulled on Kiba's hair, getting him off his member. Naruto kissed him fiercely, as if he wanted to taste himself in the Inuzuka's mouth. The blonde's tongue ravaged Kiba's mouth, setting him on fire. Their tongues danced, the blonde dominating the brunette that was melting in his arms, moaning into the kiss with unmet want. A tough hand wrapped around Kiba's member and started pumping it. Kiba gasped into the kiss. With the image of a sweaty Naruto, the devilish way the blonde was kissing him, paired with being stroked - it was all too much. He was about to cum.

"N-naruto, please," Kiba whispered, voice full of desire.

Naruto broke away from the kiss with a confused look, before slowly understanding the Inuzuka's request, "Oh" reflected in his eyes. Gently, he laid Kiba down onto the couch. The Inuzuka loved the attention he was receiving from the blonde. Being treated as if he was breakable, the blonde being so conscious on how to make him feel just right - Kiba loved the way Naruto Uzumaki was dealing with him.

Reaching into the coffee table's drawer, Naruto dug out a bottle of lube. Kiba mused with the possibilities. Does Uzumaki masturbate on this couch? Since it's so conveniently placed and all. _God_ that just makes everything hotter for some reason.

Naruto squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed it over his thick manhood, his eyeballs rolling up into his sockets with pleasure. He smeared some of it on Kiba's entrance, earning soft whimpers from the Inuzuka. He then pushed a finger into the brunette bit by bit.

"A-ah!" Naruto stopped, watching the pleasured Kiba warily. Kiba noticed how much Naruto was trying to make this as painless as possible, how sweet he was, how caring he was. The Inuzuka nodded and Naruto pushed his finger deeper into him, making him groan.

Slowly, the blonde began pushing a second finger into Kiba. The Inuzuka shut his eyes in pleasure. He was gripping the couch tightly, soft whimpering sounds coming from within his throat. As carefully as possible, Naruto began scissoring the Inuzuka, moving his finger in and out of him.

"Ugnnh!" Kiba's body arched up, his groans muffled by him biting his lower lip. "N-Naruto!"

The blonde pulled his fingers out and Kiba made a small whimper of protest, lust-filled eyes looking at Naruto. It spoke of desire, of _needing _this. He saw Naruto gulp, his adam's apple moving up and down, and he laughed - even in such a horny state. Naruto was simply too adorable.

"W-what?" The blonde asked quickly, looking as if he was afraid he screwed up.

"Mm..." Kiba shook his head, chuckling. "You're just really cute."

_Shit.__  
_  
_That was a gay thing to say wasn't it? Naruto isn't gay, he isn't fucking you because he likes you, it's because he had to get off. Now you've ruined it, dumbass._

Kiba opened his eyes timidly, ready to face an angry, disturbed, or maybe even, it made his heart twist, _disgusted _Naruto. To his surprise, the blonde was smiling at him. His face was very close. He was on top of Kiba.

"You're pretty cute yourself."

There was a stunned silence.

Then Kiba lifted himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde responded with one of his_damn illegal_ kisses, and Kiba fell onto his back again, panting. Seriously? Does the blonde not know what a sex devil he is?

The blonde was staring at him, and as Kiba looked into his eyes, he saw everything. The sincerity, the desire and the respect he had for Kiba. The friendship he treasured so much with Kiba, the love he had for him, as a friend or not - Kiba didn't know he didn't dare to hope, the hurts and suffering he had conquered in his past.

The Inuzuka nodded.

Naruto pushed a little of himself into Kiba, biting back a groan, anxiety clouding his eyes as Kiba squirmed uneasily.

"We don't have to do this," Naruto whispered into Kiba's ears. Kiba could almost cry, he could almost believe that the blonde whispered that to him _lovingly_, but he didn't dare to think anything of it. He wanted Naruto so bad, in a different way - he wanted to spend his life with this boy. He's.. just going to enjoy this while it lasts.

"No," Kiba reassured the blonde. "We both need it."

The blonde looked into Kiba's eyes, full of concern and uncertainty and it melted Kiba's heart. Kiba cupped the blonde's face and lifted himself so he was close enough to kiss the blonde. "You wanna be top? You better be good."

The mood lightened as he saw Naruto's face lighting up mischievously.

"I'm going to make you scream."

The blonde pushed himself into the Inuzuka excruciatingly slow, both boys groaning out as pleasure washed over their bodies. Pain started to tug at Kiba as the blonde's huge member went into him. It never seemed to stop pushing in until the blonde finally paused.

They were both panting now.

"S-shit Kiba," Naruto had closed his eyes, his breaths shuddering. "It's... It's so tight."

"You're... big," Kiba pushed his rear against Naruto, the pain sluggishly receding. "It hurts."

Worry filled Naruto's eyes, before he gripped Kiba's waist. "I'll make it better."

The confidence in how the blonde promises something, it simply just makes Kiba melt into a pile of goo. He loved this boy so much he couldn't say it enough.

Before he could think of anything, the Blonde began to pull himself out, drawing another groan from him. He moved slowly, making sure not to hurt Kiba. The pain was replaced by pleasure, and Kiba became more responsive, mewling and gasping.

"Okay?" Naruto asked Kiba. The tenderness in his voice was something Kiba would remember forever.

Kiba nodded.

Naruto pulled his thick manhood out before plunging himself straight into the Inuzuka, right up to the hilt. Kiba half-choked, half-screamed. Naruto began kissing his neck, his eyes, his nipples.

Again, he pulled almost the whole of his member out, before shoving it right back in, and it hit Kiba right where it was supposed to. Stars appeared behind Kiba's eyes as pleasure rushed through his body.

"Ah!"

Naruto smirked that cute little smile of his, and aimed for that spot again and again, each thrust harder than the next, making Kiba scream his name.

"N-naruto! A-ah!"

Naruto gripped Kiba's waist and began to fuck him with a steady rhythm, his large member causing Kiba to flail underneath him as his hands gripped the sofa, to Naruto's neck, to dragging his nails across the blonde's wired arms. The pleasure was so great that Kiba was lost in a haze of ecstasy, he forgot who he was, where he was, everything - just the pleasure of something thick and long striking into his prostrate incessantly.

"Naruto! N-Naruto! A-A-Ah..!"

The rhythm got lost. Kiba could see a sheen of sweat glistening over Naruto's muscular body, his bulging biceps and hard abs slamming into him, that cute face deep in concentration, eyes closed, biting his lower lip. His strong hands were holding his waist tightly. Kiba couldn't hold it in, Naruto was ramming into him full force till the sofa creaked against the floor. Their breaths were a ragged mess. The blonde was thrusting into Kiba wildly, making Kiba's vision go blank as pleasure took over him. He didn't even know he was shouting Naruto's name as the blonde hit his prostrate over and over again mercilessly.

"NARU-! NA-! AH! AH! NARUTO! N-NA-!"

Kiba came. His whole body trembled violently as his cum spurted all over his body, Naruto's chest, and the sofa. His mind went blank with the pleasure as Naruto continued fucking him, pounding his prostrate, his muscles clenching around Naruto's thick and long dick.

"Nggh-!" Naruto groaned, still slamming into Kiba for while before his whole body shivered. He exploded inside Kiba, cum coming in spurt after spurt. Kiba could feel the thick member throb inside him before hot cum gushed out, over and over and over. Naruto's adorable face was scrunched up in pleasure, every muscle in his body tense.

"Ngg-ah..!" Naruto gasped, completely lost in his intense orgasm, heaving hard, being forced to bend over and over as his stomach contracted repeatedly from the force of his high, his member still shooting cum, gradually lesser, into Kiba.

He collapsed onto Kiba, exhausted and panting and shivering.

It took him awhile to recover from the orgasm, before he pulled out of Kiba groaning, his fluids leaking out of Kiba.

"W... Whoa," Naruto panted, both boys' chests heaving against each other, sticky cum in between their stomach.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, taking in all of Naruto's features, feeling his love for the boy grow even more. He noticed Naruto's nose, and the little beads of sweat on it, to his long eyelashes, to his smooth complexion - the boy was beautiful.

"We've gotta..." The Uzumaki managed. "Do this more often."

Kiba did _not _squeal. Him? _Kiba Inuzuka_, squeal? You've got to be kidding.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, letting one of his legs fall off the couch so the exhausted blonde could sleep more comfortably. His ass burned, but it was worth it.

"... I love you." And the way you make love to me, and everything else about you.

The only response he got was a soft murmur from a slumbering Uzumaki Naruto.

But that was good enough for Kiba.

* * *

**A/N:** I know they are so OCC but I just had to write this because I am weird like that. Hope you guys who read it enjoyed it! (: (I know I enjoyed writing it lol)

P/s: I know Kiba's sister isn't pregnant I just had to make something up.


End file.
